Nightmares Are Only Lies
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: Ever since the wasp event Mikey's bro's have been having nightmares, luckily the youngest will always be there to save the day even if they don't know it. (Takes after the episode Parasitica Wasp, one shot.)


**Disclaimed: sadly I will never own TMNT and its properly a good thing.**

 **Summary: Ever since the wasp event Mikey's bro's have been having nightmares, luckily the youngest will always be there to save the day even if they don't know it.**

 **So, folks! I'm going to give first person another shot, this is set in the 2012 serious and it's my second one shot. Enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

 **Mikey**

I think my bro's hate me, I'm sure they do. They've been acting stranger ever since of the parasitic wasp came, they won't come near me anymore. Leo doesn't talk to me, only shake his head and goes back to training, Donnie does his best to pretend I'm not there and Raph, just gets mad, every time I go near him.

Did I do something wrong?

I don't think I did, I saved there shell. For once, me, the awesome Mikey, totally saved there shell and for what? Nothing, no thanks little brother, no pat on the back, only get chased around the lair. If it was one of my bro's saving the day, they would have got a big thank you and maybe a party, but me. No, nothing.

I let out a frustration scream, I need to keep my emotions in check, I can't get angry. I need to make them happy, that's my job, it's the only job, I have. Leo's the leader, Raph the fighter, Donnie the brains and I'm just there. Sure, I always say I'm the super cute one, but let's face it, my bro's will be better off if I'm not around.

I sigh, it's one o'clock, I can't get to sleep, I wonder how my bro's going.

Man, dude, since I can't go to sleep. I might as will check on my brothers, ever since the wasp happened, I've been having crazy nightmares about then trying to kill me. I know it won't happen and never will, but it almost did, they were, so out of their minds. Not only that, but they were under control, they could have done it and they wouldn't even know, they could have killed me.

Easy Mikey, don't get too worked up, it's just a nightmare and nightmares are only lies.

I walk past Leo room, he looks fine, he sleeping, but before I started to walk anywhere else. I hear him whimper, he's having a nightmare, he has so many, I guess it's the burden of being the leader. I wish he opens up to us sometimes though, I mean he might be the leader, but the dude still our old brother; I walk up to him and knee beside his bed.

"No, I won't do it, please don't make me."

Dude, must be dreaming about the wasp to?

"Leo, Leo, bro claim down, please. It's only a nightmare."

"I'm sorry," he looks, so scared when he said that.

I know Raph always calls him the fearless leader, but he doesn't need to be.

"I'm sorry, little brothers. I'm sorry, Raph and Donnie, you tried to help me. Please Mikey, run, run don't help us."

"Bro, it's okay dude. Just claim down please, it's a nightmare."

I sit on his bed and take him into a hug, he does the same thing for me and the least I can do is help him in return. I do my best to pretend, that he isn't pushing me away.

"Leo, claim down, it's a nightmare, everything all right, big brother little bro, here now."

That works, it always does. What my big bro's don't know is I always check on then during the night. Otherwise I can't sleep and if I do nightmares only make it worse, I take the sleeping Leo into my arms before tucking him back in. Now to check Raph, Raphie has nightmares to, there not as bad as Leo, but still.

The dude, always calling himself a monster wherever his anger gets out of control, he will then have the nightmares. Only I and Splinter know about them. I look into his room and I can already see him having one, he's more of a mess then Leo was, I guess everyone taking it pretty hard.

"Leave him alone," I jumped a little, I wasn't expecting that.

"No, I, aren't going to hurt my brothers."

"Raph, it's ok. It's only a nightmare, come on dude. You know how these things work," I say, as I watch him toss and turn.

I want to hug him, tell him everything was going be alright. But, I couldn't, I know Raph would never hurt me for real, but still. I trust him, like I trust and love all my bro's, but I can't help him, I can't.

"Raphie, please claim down."

I know he always says, that he hates that nickname, but I know the due really does love it and only tires to act tough in front of others.

"Run, please run, don't save us Mikey."

"Silly Raphie, you know I will always save you, because you're my big bro's and I love you all. No matter the words, you use and no matter what happens. I will always forgive you, please everything ok now, I'm ok, you're ok, just claim down dude. Nightmares are only lies," I whisper.

It seems to work, because he's stop tossing and turning. Now to see Dee, I hope he's sleeping in his bed for a change, but me and my bro's know that will never happened. I walk into his lab and I see the light is still on, he's sleeping at his desk, I want to carrier him and put him in his bed, but I don't want to wake him up. It's nice knowing, that he can sleep well, so I go into his room, grab his pillow and a blanket.

I come back into the lab, only to see Donnie winching and moving around in his chair, man that wasp got us all. Not cool, dude, not cool at all, I run towards him as I see him about to fall off, I catch him before he drops to the ground. I move my face away, as he kicks and punch, just like the rest of the dudes, he's muttering in his sleep.

I sit on the ground, holding him tight into a hug, doing my best not to flinch, as he kicks me. I know he doesn't mean it, it's the nightmare, it's always the nightmares, and they always make me talk about things. But, they never let me help them, something about it's the big bro's job to look after the little bro.

"Oh god no," he screams. "I let it happened, Mikey I'm sorry, I left you alone. Please run, run Mikey don't say. No I bit him, no, no, no. Stop it! I do anything; just don't let my little brother go, please."

"I'm sorry, Mikey," he starts crying. He's crying in his sleep, because of me.

"Donnie, Dee, please stop. Its ok, it's over, please, stop crying. I'm fine now, your fine now, we all are."

"I love you Donnie, you're the coolest big bro. You will never do anything to hurt us, you know that right? Please, it's only a nightmare, dude."

He's stop crying, I sigh in relief. I do my best to carry him over to a medical cot, I know, I know. Not the best place to sleep, but it's better than sleeping on a chair. I grab the pillow and blanket, and place it under his head and the blanket over him, I hug him.

"Love you, dude."

I walk out, but before I reach the door I could have sworn I heard him say.

Love you little brother.

I smile, before leaving; now it's time to get the party dude to sleep. I fall onto my bed, with a soft smile and don't bother toss the blankest over me, because I'm already fast asleep.

" _Look who it is, the weak one, not even worth the bit."_

 _Where am I?_

 _Why is it, so dark?_

 _I take a couple of steps back, as I see three figures walking towards me. Blue, red and purple._

" _Dudes, is that you?"_

 _It is them, but that's not possible, the wasp is gone, it's gone._

" _Don't bite him, kill him. He's only a waste, kill him."_

" _Dudes, don't listen to the wasp. It's me, Mikey, your little brother."_

 _They don't say anything, only draw out there weapons, I go for mime, but I don't have them._

 _Where are they?_

" _You are nothing, you are weak, and you are useless. Kill him, you are a mistake."_

 _I stop, I drop to my knees and hug myself._

 _I'm not a mistake, I try to tell myself, over and over, but all I hear is the wasp laughing at me and my brothers are just saying pointless, over and over again._

"Mikey, Mikey, wake up."

 _No, it's true, it's true._

"Mikey, it's only a dream buddy."

 _Raph?_

"Come on little bro."

I gasp for air and feel strong arms around me, everything was bure. I start to cry, why am I crying?

"Mikey, it's okay. It's just a dream, it's only a nightmare."

"Raphie, but it seems sot real."

I pull away from my bro's hug and notice Leo and Donnie standing in the door way. Great I wake up all the dudes _._

"Do you want to talk about it, Mikey?"

I shake my head at Raph question and just go back into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's, okay, Mikey, it's okay. Nightmares are only lies."

Dude, that's my line, I want to say more, but I'm so tired, so very tired and it didn't take long before I feel into his arms asleep.

"Love you little bro."

I hear them say to me, I want to say something back, but dude, even my brain tired, because I can't find the right words, but here it goes anyway.

"Night dudes."

It's not what I wanted, but it still works the same anyway, love you, dues.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I'm kind of new to first person, I read it a lot, but I'm more of second and third person. The only time I first tried it was for one of my stories.**

 **Anyway reviews are always welcome, feel free to add it to a fav or a follow. This will only be a one shot.**

 **As always, it will forever be a see ya and never be a good by, because we will always meet again.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
